More than just best friends
by Gwuncanx5-Ever
Summary: "Her best friend since Kindergarten. They were best friends from the start, well more like after she had punched him in the face for stealing her bag of chips and Duncan admired her for that; since that day they were the best of friends and got into a lot of trouble together." Basically a Gwuncan story. I'm not that good at summaries but hope you guys give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** I just want to say that this is my first ever fanfiction and I hope that you guys enjoy this story. It would most likely be a 3-5 chapter story depending on the reviews I get with this story, so if you guys would want me to continue please review and tell me what did you think about the story so far. :)_

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Total drama characters or the series._**

* * *

Waking up from her deep slumber Gwen rose from her bed and slowly made her way to her window on the opposite side of her room.

She looked out her window, amazed at how bright the stars and moon were shinning.

She stood there for a while until she heard her phone ring and quickly went back to her bed to answer the call.

It was Duncan, her best friend since Kindergarten. They were best friends from the start, well more like after she had punched him in the face for stealing her bag of chips and Duncan admired her for that; since that day they were the best of friends and got into a lot of trouble together.

"Pasty?" Duncan said with a somewhat tired voice.

Gwen cringed every time she heard Duncan call her that. He knew she hated that nickname but never stopped calling her that.

"Duncan its three in the morning, why are you calling me this late?" She questioned the delinquent.

"I know it's late, but I can't sleep and you're the only person I know that would answer my calls this late"

Gwen sighed she knew that if she was having a sleepless night she would have done exactly the same.

"Well that's why were best friends, right?" Gwen chuckled a bit at the end.

After and hour or so of being on the phone talking about random things they both eventually fell asleep.

Gwen woke up the next morning, looking at her phone and realizing that Duncan and her never ended the call last night.

"Duncan?" Gwen called out.

She heard movement when she called out his name.

"Yea, Pasty?" Duncan said as he wiped his eyes, slowly trying to wake up.

"We forgot to hang up last night"

He looked at his phone and realized what was going on.

He chuckled. "I guess we did, didn't we"

"Yea well hey I got to go alright?"

"Where are you going?" Duncan said with a grin.

Gwen smiled. "I have a date with Trent tonight, it's our one year anniversary today"

Duncan's facial expression changed quickly after he heard Gwen say Trent's name because he knew all the things that Trent made his best friend go through. She would call him every once in a while crying and telling him all these things that 'he' did to her. Duncan hated Trent for that, he never understood why she would always forgive him every time they had an argument or when he would hit on some other girl in front of her, but he never really asked why because he knew that Gwen would get mad.

"Oh cool" Was all he could say. "Have fun"

Gwen sighed. "I know you don't like him, but at least try to be somewhat happy, for me at least"

"Fine. Anything for you Pasty" Duncan said with a slight smile appearing on his face. He knew that no matter what happened he could never stay mad at Gwen.

"Thanks, I'll see you later"

"Alright bye Pasty" Duncan said as hung up.

Gwen got ready for her date. Trent was going to take her to a fancy restaurant and she had the perfect black laced dress that came down to mid thigh.

Trent came to pick her up and they went to his apartment for a while before going to the restaurant since it was still pretty early. They walked in his apartment laughing and giggling like a happy couple despite the differences they had every once in a while.

"I love you gorgeous" Trent said.

Gwen couldn't help but blush a little.

"I love you more" She said.

As they were leaning in to a kiss Trent's phone rang, but they let it rang and they kissed. When they pulled apart from their kiss he went to the kitchen to get them both something to drink. Gwen sat at the couch and heard Trent's phone go off. He received a message. She didn't think twice before opening it.

She couldn't believe what she had just read all the happiness in her turned into anger rather quickly.

"What the hell is this?" She questioned Trent as she got up from the couch and made her way to the kitchen towards Trent.

"What's what?" He asked obviously confused.

"This!" Gwen yelled as she help his phone.

Trent took the phone and looked at the message and understood why Gwen got all upset.

"Look, babe its not what it looks like alright? She's just a friend I promise!" Trent got offensive.

"A friend? What kind of 'friend' says 'oh baby I can't wait to spend more time with you tomorrow' huh?"

Gwen had finally lost it and both her and Trent were arguing back and forth. It wasn't like any other argument they had ever had before. Usually after a minute or two of arguing they were saying sorry to each other and promising it wouldn't happen again. This time it was different, both screaming back and forth trying to prove their point.

"I don't know why you're getting so hurt about it if you do the exact same thing to me!" Tent said.

"I have never cheated on you!" Gwen yelled with the anger boiling inside of her.

"Oh please! You're always with Duncan!"

"So? That doesn't mean anything at all he's my best friend! Nothing has ever happened between us and never will!" Gwen yelled back.

"Right" Trent said and rolled his eyes.

Gwen had enough. "You know what fine just forget about it you never really loved me to began with" Gwen said as she walked back to the couch and picked up her purse and her phone that she had left ready to leave but before she left she looked at Trent; the hurt in his eyes after what she had just said was unbearable, his eyes got watery, but never said anything back.

Gwen rolled her eyes trying to hide away the pain and walked away. Once she was outside and the door was shut she bursted into tears. She started walking home crying helplessly, but took her phone out and called someone she didn't know who it was at first until the person answered.

"Pasty?"

Tears came flowing down Gwen's face even harder than before when she heard her best friends voice.

"Gwen what's wrong?" The delinquent asked in concern as he heard Gwen cry.

"I-I... need.. you right now" Was all Gwen could choke out to say.

Without thinking twice Duncan quickly went to go find her. "Where are you at?"

Gwen looked around and realized she was at the park.

"The park"

"Alright Pasty I'll be there don't worry"

Gwen hung up the phone and sat next to a tree and continued crying she couldn't help it anymore, she knew that out of all people Duncan would always be the one to make her feel better and overall make her feel safe.

Five minutes have passed and Duncan had finally arrived. He saw his best friend crying next to a tree and quickly ran towards her.

"Gwen" Duncan said as he made his way towards her.

Gwen wiped away her tears, smearing her mascara and eyeliner with her tears. "Great" She said.

"What happened?" Duncan asked as he sat next to Gwen.

Gwen looked at the grass then looked at Duncan, in which he was already staring at her waiting for a response. Gwen looked away yet again then looked up at the sky and tried to explain what had happened between her and Trent without trying to cry, but didn't work every once in a while she would stop and start crying again. All Duncan can do besides feel anger towards Trent was to hug his best friend and try to make her feel better.

"Come on lets go to my place" Duncan said as he got up and held his hand out to help Gwen up.

She couldn't say no and agreed to go.

When they got to Duncan's apartment all Gwen wanted to do was forget about everything that had happened today. She walked in his apartment and made her way to his kitchen looking through all of drawers trying to find where he had hid his secret stash of liquors.

"Woah what do you think you're doing" Duncan questioned Gwen as she took out two of the three bottles of liquor that she had just found.

"I just want to forget" Gwen said as she got a glass cup out and put ice in it ready to pour in the liquor.

The delinquent knew that there was no use in trying to stop her, he knew better.

"Well in that case, pour me some too" He said with a slight smile.

Gwen did as she was asked to do and smirked.

After many shots of liquor and the second bottle almost half way gone they we're in the living room laughing about past memories they had together until that laughter turned into silence.

"Gwen...I gotta tell you something" Duncan said as he scratched the back of his head.

"What is it?"

"I-I...Love you" He said.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Hope you guys enjoyed it so far don't forget to review love you guys!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ _Hey guys! I just want to give a special thanks to:_

 **Badeforever640**

 **Kai**

 **Guest**

 **Sweetgal4694**

 _For reviewing and it really means a lot! so thank you. :)_

* * *

Gwen couldn't help but laugh a bit, thinking he was joking around, but then realized Duncan was serious about what he had said.

"You're really serious then?" She asked.

Duncan looked away for a few seconds and nodded his head. He took another shot of liquor while Gwen was just staring at him. She felt guilty that she had laughed about it, but knew that she felt the same way for him, but afraid to admit it.

"I.." She trailed off.

"You what Pasty?"

Duncan asked as he looked at Gwen and without warning she put her hand on his cheek and pulled him into a kiss.

"I love you too" She said with a sincere smile as they pulled away from their kiss.

Duncan had felt so happy and relieved at the same time, he couldn't help the fact that he had fallen in love with his best friend despite what anyone else had to say.

He chuckled a bit and looked into her eyes "You're not lying to me are you Princess?"

Gwen looked back at him and said "No of course not, I guess I just never realized I loved you until you said it first"

She smiled and Duncan smiled back. They kissed once again, every kiss getting more and more passionate until eventually falling asleep in his bed in each others arms.

Gwen woke up the next morning with a really bad headache trying to remember what had happened last nigh. She sat on the bed holding her head and realized that she was undressed, so she pulled the bed covers up to her chest trying not to reveal anything.

"Good morning Princess" Duncan said with a smile as he entered the room with breakfast for Gwen.

He gently set it down in front of her.

Gwen was confused on what had happened, trying really hard to remember what had happened.

"Duncan" Gwen said somewhat afraid.

He looked at her.

"What happened last night" Gwen questioned.

"Well" Duncan started to say as he got up from the bed, scratching his head. "We had more than a couple drinks of liquor and then we kissed and one thing led to another...and yea" He said hinting in hope that Gwen understood what had really happened last night.

Gwen finally understood what had happened last night after a couple of seconds and honestly she didn't regret having sex with Duncan at all. They both ate breakfast in bed even though the toast was beyond burnt, but Gwen appreciated Duncan for at least trying to make her breakfast.

Gwen had totally forgotten about Trent while laughing and talking to Duncan until she finally remembered.

"Crap, crap, crap..." She kept on repeating as she quickly got out of the bed and changed into her clothes.

"What is it Pasty?" The delinquent questioned awfully confused.

"Trent" Was all she could say as she put on her dress."Can you zip it up please?" Gwen questioned as she struggled to zip it up.

Duncan rolled his eyes and sighed. He got up from the bed and did what was told to do, but couldn't help fact that Gwen still thought about Trent in that way even though he did awful things to her and the thought of that made him mad.

"You guys broke up yesterday, why are you still worried about him?" Duncan questioned as he sat back down on the bed.

Gwen then sat at the end of the bed trying to put her shoes on, then turned to look at Duncan.

"We never broke up officially" She said trying not to feel even more worse about herself than she already did. All Duncan could do was just sit there, he had no idea what to say at her.

Gwen got up and turned on her phone in which she had turned it off yesterday because she wanted to isolate her self and forget about everything. As her phone turned on her phone started going off.

 _11 missed calls_

 _20 new text messages_

 _3 new voice mails_

All from Trent. She couldn't help but feel horrible about herself and ran to the bathroom.

Duncan was curious so he grabbed her phone and read through the text messages.

 _Baby please answer my calls we need to talk -8:13_

 _I know I messed up, but please just talk to me just give me ten minutes -8:16_

 _Gwen baby please I know what I did was wrong just talk to me please -8:17_

After reading a couple he kept on scrolling until Gwen came back to the room.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Duncan dropped Gwen's phone and walked away ignoring her question.

Gwen didn't stop him she just let him walk away. She went to go pick up her phone from the bed and saw that Duncan was reading Trent's messages that he'd sent her last night. All she could is just stand there and hate herself for everything.

Gwen slowly made her way out of Duncan's room and as soon as she saw Duncan she ran towards him.

"What the hell? What do you think you're doing?" She questioned the delinquent as she took the beer bottle out of his hands.

"Nothing that concerns you sweetheart" Duncan said as he took the beer bottle back.

"Nothing that concerns me?" Gwen tries to take the beer bottle back, but Duncan moves quicker. "Duncan you're my best friend! I care about you!" She said starting to get a little mad.

Duncan just rolled his eyes and kept on drinking.

"You know what fine be like that I don't need you anyways" Gwen said furious. "I'll always have Trent anyways" She muttered as she exited his apartment and slammed the door shut. As she shut the door behind her she looked back at the door hoping Duncan would open the door. She gently put her hand on the door nob and gained the courage to just walk away.

She went back to her apartment where she found roses at the front door She gently picked them up and opened the card that came with the roses; it was from Trent. She sighed and walked inside placing the flowers on the coffee table in her living room and she sat on the couch thinking about what had happened.

Hating Trent for making her feel this way, as well as cheating on her, and for trying to make it up to her by buying her things and saying sweet things, but loving him for being her first _almost_ everything. On the other hand loving Duncan because he's always been there for her, listening closely to everything she ever said, and knowing every little detail about her, but disliking him for being stubborn.

Conflicted she sat there staring blankly at her turned off t.v. until she heard a knock at her door.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I'm not sure if to be proud of this chapter or not so I guess I'll just leave it up to you guys! Don't forget to review so I can update soon. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_ **Hey guys! So I just want to thank all of you for the support on this story it really means a lot. I'm posting this chapter a little earlier than I expected to mainly because I'm going to be busy this weekend and won't be able to post another chapter in over a week sadly. Sorry I hope you guys like this chapter though.**

 **.**

 _ **Responses to reviews :**_ _ **Sweetgal4694-**_ _ **Thank you so much! It really does mean a lot :) and I will trust me (:**_

 _ **Badeforever640:**_ _ **No need to wait much longer now to see what happens now do you? xD**_

 _ **Guest:**_ _ **If you were referring to me, then honestly I wouldn't mind.**_

 _ **Jasmin:**_ _ **I did! Hope you like the chapter :)**_

 _ **Gwuncanforever56:**_ _ **I'm glad you like my fanfic it really means a lot! :) I actually don't really mind Gwent, but I will always prefer Gwuncan over Gwent honestly. I just love Gwuncan so much they're so cute together! xD and yes I do remember all of those moments, those were really sweet moments and I've loved them and shipped them ever since TDA. I will finish this fanfic and I will also be posting more Gwuncan stories :) I love reading as well.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Deep into thought Gwen was snapped out of it whenever she heard someone knock at her door. She sighed helplessly not wanting to open the door, but decided to at least see who it was. Getting up slowly and making her way to the door trying to be as quiet as possible she looked out the peep hole and saw that it was Trent.

Gwen bit her lower lip debating weather or not she should open the door and realized that she kind of had to because of the roses that he had sent her earlier weren't outside anymore.

Gwen opened the door and saw Trent standing there scratching the back of his head.

"Hey erm...thank you for the flowers?" Gwen said not knowing weather she was actually happy for them or confused.

"Oh um..mmm no problem, anything for you Gwen" Trent said sincerely.

"Come in" Gwen said motioning Trent inside.

Trent made his way inside to the living room as Gwen closed the door behind him.

"Look Gwen I-" Trent started to say, but was interrupted by Gwen.

"I know you're sorry for what you did Trent, but it's just this isn't the first time you do this to me and honestly it really does hurt, it hurts like hell" She said as her voice cracked at the end trying not to cry anymore.

Trent put his head down ashamed on what he had done to Gwen. "I'm sorry" was all Trent could say.

"And you think an 'I'm sorry' is going to make it better?" Gwen said folding her arms.

"Its just I don't know what to say, but sorry" He said running his fingers through his hair.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "That's all you know what to say! You didn't only cheat on me once but this is you're fourth time! And who knows how many other times you've cheated on me as well." She said venomously.

"Give me one more chance Gwen please!" Trent was literally begging on his knees.

Gwen looked at him and saw the sincere in his eyes. She closed her eyes shut trying not to fall for it again.

"No Trent, I can't you've said that so many times already and you've never changed!" Gwen started yelling.

"Well if you would pay attention to me and give me attention then I wouldn't have any reason to cheat on you" Trent yelled back.

"So you're blaming this shit on me?" Gwen said getting angrier than what she already was.

"Well yeah. You're always with Duncan and never with me" Trent said.

Gwen froze when she heard Trent say Duncan's name, she remembered what happened between them last night and instead of being angry at Trent she started feeling guilty.

All of a sudden Gwen's apartment door swung open, both Gwen and Trent looked at the door and saw Duncan walk in.

"Great" Gwen muttered to herself putting her in a much worse position than what she was already in.

Duncan hadn't realized that Trent was there until he heard him speak.

"What the hell?" Trent said to no one in particular.  
"Duncan please leave!" Gwen yelled at Duncan.

"No I came here to speak to you. What is Elvis doing here?" Duncan said in disgust as he walked towards Trent, but Gwen grabbed his arm and she could smell that he'd been drinking all morning.

"Duncan please just leave!" Gwen yelled at him once more and glared at him. Duncan jerked his arm out of her grip and knew that it would be best if he were to leave. Gwen walked him to the door and before he left she whispered "I'll talk to you later"

"Alright Pasty I'll be waiting for you at my apartment" Duncan said managing to show a somewhat smile and left.

Gwen closed the door and as soon as it was closed she placed her forehead on door regretfully on what she had said because Trent heard the whole thing.

"See what I mean?" Trent said unexpectedly.

"What?" Gwen hissed at him as she lifted her head from the door.

"You guys! He just walked in without knocking or anything and you're going to see him later!" Trent yelled as he threw his arms in the air.

"We're just best friends! We've been best friends since kindergarten, we grew up with each other! I do the same whenever I go over to his apartment! That's how our relationship works!" Gwen yelled back angrier.

"Oh please, I bet you guys already slept together" Trent said rolling his eyes turning away from Gwen.

Gwen was about to say something back, but stayed silent for awhile realizing what he had said and looked down at the ground. Trent looked back at her wondering why she wasn't saying anything back.

"Damn it Gwen!" Trent said as he slammed his fist on the coffee table causing Gwen to jump a little. "See I told you I was right!" Trent was furious at this point.

"At least I didn't cheat four fuckn times!" Gwen said furious as she made her way towards Trent. "I was honest and faithful to you since day one, since day one! DAMNIT!" Gwen said angrily as she stepped away from Trent,

Trent just stoop there with less angry. "You're lying! You didn't deny that you and Duncan had sex and who knows how many times you guys have done it while we were together!" Trent yelled back.

"I couldn't help what happened last night alright? It was a one time thing I'm not a whore or a hoe like you are, I can't help the fact that I've fallen in love with MY best friend and yes we did have sex last night if that's what you wanted to hear" Gwen said as she sat on the couch covering her face with her hands trying not to cry.

"Damn it Gwen!" Trent said throwing a punch in midair. "Why?" He asked. "Why do you love him and not me?"

Gwen looked up at him and wiped away a tear that managed to escape. "It's simple Trent. When I'm with him I feel invincible, I feel safe, I feel like I belong there. I might not have realized it earlier till last night, but I realized that I'm in love with him, my best friend. I'm truly happy with him Trent don't you get it? I know he wouldn't cheat on me like you have. If you really did love me then you wouldn't have cheated on me no matter what situation we were in; I never and I repeat NEVER have cheated on you like you have to me and never will because we're done!" Gwen said slowly getting irritated and mad as she kept on talking.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Trent asked.

"Yes I am. I'm tired of this." Gwen took a long pause. "I'm tired of you cheating on me and blaming me for it, I'm tired of everything that involves you"

Trent stood there in shock not knowing what to say or do. After a long moment of silence Trent finally decided to say something. "Please Gwen don't do this, think about the good times we've had together, think about how happy we were" he said desperately.

"I think it would be best if you were to leave now so we could go our separate ways" Gwen said holding back the tears.

Trent slowly walked towards Gwen and tried to kiss her so she could hopefully take back what she said, but she stepped back.

"Go" Gwen said as she wiped away a tear.

Trent walked away hating himself for what he did.

Before closing the door Trent looked at Gwen who was staring at him waiting for him to leave.

"I'll always love you" Trent said before closing the door.

Gwen literally broke down into tears as soon as the door closed. Tears of anger, pain, and sadness. She had finally realized that she really did love Duncan and no matter what Trent did she knew she would always love him. She continued crying for a while until she came to realize that she had finally stopped crying, she looked at her clock and realized it was late. She tried to get her breathing back to normal before leaving to go see Duncan.

As she got in the car she turned on the radio and heard Trent's favorite song playing. Gwen sighed and turned off the radio she was better of driving in silence than having to remember Trent.

Gwen had finally gotten to Duncan's apartment and halfway smile appeared on her face. She go out the car and went to his apartment. Without thinking it twice she opened the door and saw Duncan sitting at his couch staring into space, deep into thought.

"Hey you" Gwen said as she closed the door which snapped Duncan out of his thoughts.

"Look if you're here to tell me that you and Elvis are back toge-" Duncan started to say before Gwen kissed him.

"What was that for sweetheart?" Duncan questioned surprised as soon as they parted from there kiss.

"I don't know" Gwen gave him a slight grin. "Maybe I chose you Duncan, I've always loved you and always will love you" Gwen said with a big smile.

Duncan smiled back and pulled her into a more passionate kiss, kissing until both of them couldn't breathe anymore, parting from their kiss trying to grasp for air.

"I-I Love you" Duncan managed to get out while trying to normalize his breathing.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **I hope you guys liked this chapter.**

 **Don't forget to review please! Thank you guys so much. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_ **Hey guys! So it's been over a week since I posted the last chapter and I'm sorry for the wait on the bright side the new chapter is up now. I also want to give a special thank you to all of you guys that review, it really means a lot, I love you guys so much!**

 **Anyways I hope you guys love this chapter, also please excuse me if there are any errors in this chapter.**

* * *

Waking up the next morning in each others arms Gwen slowly wakes up and saw Duncan still fast asleep. She slowly wiggles her way out of his grip, trying to get up from bed, but at the same time she tries to not wake him up. Once she was out of Duncan's grip she walks into the kitchen and starts making breakfast.

Duncan woke up due to the smell of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Getting out of bed and eagerly making his way to the kitchen.

"Good morning beautiful" Duncan says with his signature smirk causing Gwen to jump a little.

"Did I scare you?" Duncan said as he chuckled a little.

"Oh shut up, I thought you were still asleep" Gwen said as she flipped the pancakes.

"Well how can I still be asleep when I smell my favorite breakfast being made?" Duncan questioned as he walked towards Gwen wrapping his arms around her waist.

Gwen giggles a little and turns her head slightly to meet Duncan's eyes and kisses him, causing Duncan to turn her whole body around to face him.

"I love you" Duncan told Gwen as they parted from their kiss.

"I love you more" Gwen smiled and pulled him in for another kiss. They continued kissing until they both smelled something burning.

"The pancakes!" Gwen gasped and immediately pushed Duncan away. She scoped the burnt pancakes off the stove and before she threw them away she heard Duncan laughing.

"Whats so funny?" Gwen questioned which caused her to smile because whenever Duncan laughed it was contagious.

Duncan just kept on laughing.

Gwen rolled her eyes and threw away the burnt pancakes.

The delinquent finally managed to stop laughing and saw a rather serious looking Gwen.

"Are you going to tell me whats so funny now?" Gwen questioned folding her arms.

"Don't get mad Pasty, but remember that time you called me on the phone like three years ago I believe?" He questioned as he smiled.

Gwen looked at him awfully confused. They would always talk on the phone so she obviously didn't remember what time he was talking about.

"Anyways you called me in the middle of the night and you were bawling your eyes out crying that you wanted pancakes so you made them, but you burnt them so bad to the point where it wasn't eatable" Duncan said as he started laughing again.

Gwen was somewhat surprised that Duncan had remembered that specific phone call especially since it happened almost three years ago.

 _Flashback:_

 _It was two in the morning and Gwen was tossing and turning in bed trying to sleep, but couldn't. She finally gave up so she decided to get up from the bed and walked over to her window. She loved looking at the stars at night, that night the stars were shinning as bright as diamonds which made her happy inside. Gwen looked at them in awe. After a while her stomach growled loudly._

" _Ugh" Gwen sighed and decided to go downstairs to see if there was anything to eat._

 _Slowly opening her door, looking into the hallway making sure everyone was asleep but then remembered that her parents were out for the weekend and her brother was over a friends house. Rolling her eyes Gwen walked downstairs to the kitchen and turned on the lights._

 _Gwen then looked in the fridge where she found nothing 'good' to eat. She then made her way to the pantry where she found pancake mix. Slowly taking out the box and opening it relieving a little bit of pancake mix, enough to make at least two medium sized pancakes which made Gwen smile from ear to ear._

 _She then took out a skillet and put it over the stove on high heat. Gwen made the pancake mix and waited for the skillet to heat up. After making the batter and making sure the skillet was ready she poured all of the pancake mix onto the pan, mainly because she wanted a huge pancake and wasn't patient at all to make smaller ones. Once all of it was poured into the pan she heard her phone go off and ran upstairs to get it._

 _Once she got to her room she quickly grabbed her phone and saw it was a text message from her mom. She sat on her bed and quickly replied back to her. After that she got entertained with something else on her phone and at this point she had totally forgotten about the pancake on the stove. All of a sudden she smelled something burning and remembered about her pancake. She quickly dropped her phone and ran downstairs to the kitchen. Covering her mouth and coughing, she struggled to turn off the stove and finally after a minute or two she finally did it. Gwen quickly grabbed a cloth and picked up the skillet moving it to the kitchen sink spraying it down with water in hopes to stop the smoking._

' _Crap' Gwen thought to her self._

 _Gwen decided to go upstairs again leaving the pan in the sink._

 _She couldn't help, but cry mostly due to the fact that she was still hungry with nothing to eat and also because she hasn't had any sleep so she called Duncan in hopes to make her feel better._

" _Hello?" Duncan said in a groggy tone._

" _D-Duncan" Gwen tried to say while tears flowed down her face._

" _Gwen whats wrong?" Duncan perked up._

 _Gwen sobbed for a while and eventually was able to choke out what happened and Duncan couldn't help but chuckle a little._

" _Are you serious Pasty? You're crying over some stupid burnt pancakes" Duncan said as he chuckled again._

" _Shut up, I'm starving and I'm home alone which makes it worse" Gwen said finally calming down a little._

 _Although Gwen loved being home alone like any other sixteen year old teenager she just couldn't help but feel unsafe and upset for the first time ever over food._

" _Look sunshine I don't mean to burst your bubble or anything, but I'm extremely tired and sleepy right now so how about you just try to go to sleep alright?" Duncan said as he yawned._

 _Gwen was sort of surprised on what he had just said, he would usually stay on the phone with her trying to make her feel better or something, but he has never done or said anything like what he had just said._

" _Oh. Yeah, sure sorry I woke you up" Gwen said sadly and ended the call rather quickly before Duncan could say anything else._

 _She sat there on her bed feeling stupid that she had called Duncan. Gwen sighed and walked over to her window to look at the stars once again. After thirty minutes or so she heard a knock on the door. Gwen was startled by the knock and got up slowly wondering who it would be considering it was like three in the morning, everyone should be asleep by now, but not her for obvious reasons. She gently walked downstairs and the person outside knocked once more, but harder this time once Gwen made it to the door causing her to jump a little. Carefully she looked out the peep whole and saw a tire familiar looking punk standing outside holding a medium size picnic basket. It was Duncan. Gwen quickly opened the door._

" _Duncan, what are you doing here?" Gwen asked sort of surprised._

" _Well what does it look like?" Duncan said as he raised the basket in the air._

" _You didn't"_

 _Duncan chuckled a little._

" _You really thought I was going to leave you alone and starve?" Duncan said sort of offended._

" _Well yeah kinda" Gwen said still surprised._

" _Well you thought wrong" Duncan said as he made his way inside going upstairs to Gwen's room._

 _Gwen closed door, then she walked into the kitchen grabbing two glass plates and glass cups, then walked upstairs to her room. As soon as she was about to enter her room she saw Duncan pulling out a blanket out of the basket and putting it on the floor then saw him starting to take out the food from the basket. Gwen just stood there and looked at him, she probably didn't know then but this is when she was falling in love with him._

" _Are you going to come in?" The delinquent asked snapping Gwen out of her thoughts and quickly walked in the room sitting on the floor across Duncan._

 _Duncan had brought pancakes, bacon, eggs, and orange juice. They laughed and joked around the whole time and got carried away until they saw the sun rise._

 _End of flashback_

"And who was the one who made me pancakes in the middle of the night that night?" Gwen said smirking a little.

"In my defense I was trying to make you feel better" Duncan said.

Gwen smiled and slowly looked down at the floor. "You want to know something?" She questioned Duncan as she lifted her head up to look at him.

"What is it sunshine?" Duncan asked.

"That night was the night that I probably first fell in love with you even though I probably didn't realize it then, I know now that I do and I always have ever since that night" she said with a smile as she looked into his eyes in which the delinquent looked back into her eyes and smiled.

"And you want to hear something even crazier" He asked her.

"What is it?" She asked with a smile slowly appearing on her face.

"I started loving you that night as well. Hearing your laugh that night made me realize that I would love to spend the rest of my life with you, but then you started dating other people and I just thought you didn't feel the same way so as the days went on I tried to shake of the feelings I had towards you and honestly they wouldn't go away. Even when I went out with all these different girls you were the only one who was always on my mind." Duncan said as he came closer to Gwen, grabbing her by the waist and slowly locking his lips against hers.

"I love you" She said as they parted from their kiss.

"I love you more pasty" Duncan said with a smile.

"How about I take you out for breakfast then we can go catch a movie, kinda like our first official date what do you say?" Duncan questioned grabbing Gwen by the arm.

"Official date?" was all Gwen could say.

She was sort of caught by surprised on what Duncan had said.

"Well yea you're my girlfriend now, unless you don't wa-" Duncan started to say but was interrupted by Gwen.

"Yes yes! I'll be your girlfriend" Gwen said practically yelling in excitement jumping into Duncan's arms and he without a doubt embraced her twirling her around.

"Well Sunshine you should go get ready because we have a date to go to" Duncan said as he put Gwen down.

Gwen smiled and before she left she quickly kissed Duncan and went to her apartment to get ready for her _official_ date with Duncan

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **I hope you guys enjoyed it. Reviews are greatly appreciated, Thank you. :)**

 **Also I decided that the next chapter will be an epilogue since I decided to keep this multi-chapter short . I would like to know if that ok with you guys and also if you guys would either want it from Gwen's point of view, Duncan's point of view, or just third person like I've been doing? I'll just leave it up to you guys.**

 **I hope this chapter wasn't too disappointing :P**


	5. Epilogue

_**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I've been busy and stuff.**_ _ **I Hope you guys can forgive me.**_

 _ **Also I'm sorry that the epilogue is so short, I honestly wanted to make it longer, but I couldn't. I hope you guys like it and I'm sad to say this but this is the last chapter for this story. I hope you guys enjoyed the story. Please remember to review. They are greatly appreciated.**_

 _ **Special thanks to Gwuncanforever56 for reviewing my last chapter. :)**_

* * *

 _ **Epilogue: Third Person POV**_

It's been ten years since Duncan and Gwen went on their official date and have been inseparable since then; moving in together after a year of dating. Waking up every morning in each others arms, happy as can be, never regretting anything that happened.

Both of them graduated high school and went on to college together. Gwen majored in studio art in which she is now a painter selling her art in different art galleries, while Duncan on the the other hand majored in architecture becoming one of the most recognized architecture.

Duncan had asked Gwen to marry him in a fancy restaurant on their five year anniversary and she couldn't be more than happy to say yes with tears of joy streaming down her face as Duncan bent down one knee and asked her to marry him; getting married exactly one year later.

On their one year wedding anniversary they had their first born baby boy. He looked exactly like Duncan; his eyes, skin tone, and all of his features, including his signature smirk as he got a little older.

Three years later Duncan and Gwen are awaken by the piercing cry of their six month year old daughter through the baby monitor; named Amelia Grace Carter, looking exactly like Gwen, but instead of having Gwen's skin tone she had Duncan's.

Gwen opened her eyes and checked the time on her phone. It was eight in the morning.

The couple both made their way out of bed and walked into the nursery.

"I'm going to go check on Damien, alright?" Duncan said as he walked out of the nursery to go check on their first born son named Damien Garret Carter.

Gwen nodded her head in agreement and walked over to the crib, picking up the crying infant then walking downstairs to make the baby her bottle.

'Shhh, don't cry" Gwen said in a whisper trying her best to comfort Amelia while Gwen was making her bottle.

After thirty minutes or so Duncan came downstairs with a smile on his face as he saw his three year old son make his way downstairs with him. Both of them walked into the living room; where Gwen was already sitting on the couch with baby Amelia in her arms rocking her back and forth a little.

Duncan sat right next to Gwen and sat their son his lap.

Damien looked at Amelia who had her eyes opened with big smile on her face and gently patted her head, causing both the infant and the toddler to giggle. Duncan and Gwen couldn't have been happier to see both of their kids smiling and loving each other.

Duncan and Gwen then looked at each other and smiled.

"I love you" Duncan said as he kissed Gwen's forehead. She closed her eyes as he gently kissed her forehead and whispered back "I love you too".

Both of them still madly in love with each other like the first they admitted their feelings towards each other and will never ever change.


End file.
